


Цунами

by WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)



Series: У братьев принято делиться [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous relationship, Threesome, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, ЗФБ, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, крепкие семейные отношения, подразумеваются фоновые ER хашимады и тобиизы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021
Summary: Что может быть хуже одного Учихи? Только двое Учих
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara
Series: У братьев принято делиться [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173338
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Цунами

Ему нужно было отказаться сразу. 

Сразу, когда у него полезли глаза на лоб от предложения Изуны, или потом, когда тот переключился на убеждение, или прямо у ворот квартала его проклятого клана, или прямо у гэнкана, не снимая обувь. Этой мыслью - что можно отказаться - он себя успокаивал все это время, пока внезапно не оказалось, что отказаться уже не получится. 

Вряд ли можно отказаться, когда твой член по самые яйца в заднице у  _ Учихи _ , мать его,  _ Мадары _ . Да и сказать по правде, отказываться он уже совершенно точно не хотел.

Мадара раскинулся на спине, занимая настолько много места, что это казалось физически невозможным. Копна волос растеклась черной лужей, как неровное гало вокруг него. В голову закралась мысль - так вот, что видит его брат - и Тобираму бросило в жар. Мысль показалась непристойной, хотя бросаться словом “непристойный” сейчас было определенно лицемерно. Только вот приплетать сюда брата не хотелось совершенно. Каким образом Хаширама раскладывал свой  _ подарок с небес _ , было не его делом. Разве что он скорее назвал бы его  _ наказанием из ада _ . Он мотнул головой, будто отгоняя мысли, поднял руку утереть вспотевший лоб. Волосы упали на глаза и он раздраженно зачесал их назад пятерней, останавливаясь буквально на мгновение и сбиваясь с ритма. 

Мадара обжег его взглядом из-под взлохмаченной челки. В отместку Тобирама ухватил его под коленями и оперся на руки, раскрывая мощные бедра еще шире, буквально распластал его в стороны. С кем-то другим он, возможно, поостерегся бы, но учитывая, с какой растяжкой Мадара обычно размахивал своими гребаными ногами, этот бы точно и глазом не повел.

\- Эй, - недовольно прикрикнул на него Изуна. - Полегче.

Тобирама метнул острый взгляд в его сторону. Это все была вина Изуны - целиком и полностью. Во всех проблемах, которыми, без сомнения, закончится эта катастрофа, будет виноват тоже он.

\- Заткнись, - сообщил он Изуне. 

Мадара снова глянул на него недовольно, приподнял голову, будто собираясь ему что-то выговаривать. Тобирама решил, что проще избежать речи, чем вступать в перепалку, которая определенно ничем хорошим не закончилась бы, так что он просто освободил одну руку и с силой сжал шею Мадары, вдавливая его обратно в постель. Мадара хватанул ртом воздух и попытался вцепиться ему в запястье - он и вцепился бы, если бы не Изуна. Тот перехватил его руки и прижал за запястья над головой, склонился над лицом Мадары и полез за поцелуем. Мадара раздраженно выдохнул носом, но все же разомкнул губы, позволил Изуне вылизать рот, прикусить губу.

Он вообще слишком многое Изуне позволял, если уж на то пошло. Засранец вообще не видел берегов, но если для самого Изуны он наловчился хоть немного держать ресурс своего крайне ограниченного терпения, то для Изуны в присутствии Мадары не было даже мерок. 

Вдвоем Учихи были просто стихийным бедствием. В детстве они с Хаширамой однажды видели цунами, чудовищную волну, не просто снесшую селение, но уничтожившую весь берег, будто его и не было. Волна просто выросла из бездонной глубины - и разом утянула за собой все. Ровно такое же впечатление создавали эти двое, разве что в их случае волна была бы гораздо, гораздо хуже. Из огня.

Наверное, тот факт, что ему удалось трахнуть обоих Учих и остаться в живых, должен был сделать его самым неуязвимым человеком в мире. Разве что насчет “остаться в живых” он бы пока не обольщался - они еще только начали. 

Изуна оторвался от Мадары, напоследок неуместно целомудренно прикоснувшись губами к щеке, и уселся на пятки, почти зачарованно глядя, как их бедра ритмично соединялись.

\- Ты пялишься, - раздраженно сказал Тобирама.

\- Кто бы не пялился, - пожал плечами Изуна и выпустил руки Мадары, улегся вдоль него, подперев голову рукой. 

Он с едва скрываемой гордостью огладил широкую грудь, крепкий пресс, спустился рукой ниже и, забрав волосы второй ладонью, наклонился и взял в рот. Мадара выгнулся и со свистом выпустил воздух через зубы, больно уперся пятками Тобираме в бока. Он бы ответил мощным толчком, чтобы протащить Учиху-старшего по простыням, он правда собирался, но вид растянутых вокруг члена губ Изуны каждый раз выбивал его из равновесия, как первый. Заметив, что он остановился, Изуна с досадой поднял на него глаза.

\- Ты пообещал, что он не будет испытывать мое терпение, - недовольно сказал Мадара, запуская руку в волосы брата.

Изуна что-то промычал, потом с влажным звуком выпустил член изо рта. 

\- Ты все портишь, - обвиняюще ткнул он пальцем Тобираме в грудь. - Ты вообще себе представляешь, сколько я времени потратил, чтобы это все организовать?

Он едва не ляпнул  _ зачем _ \- вопрос этот крутился на языке с тех самых пор, как они начали. Ладно, зачем это устроил Изуна было понятно - у него были не все дома. Зачем согласился он сам, тоже с натяжкой можно было объяснить - несмотря на общую прагматичность, риск он всегда любил. Но вот зачем согласился сам Мадара, было совершенно непонятно: они были не в ладах, это еще мягко сказано. Учиха был импульсивен, скор на расправу, и обладал сдержанностью лесного пожара - даже Изуна порой был рациональнее, чем старший. Правда, его рациональность обычно уступала желанию посмотреть, как Мадара что-нибудь в очередной раз спалит дотла, так что сдерживающим фактором Изуну назвать было сложно.

Все варианты, по которым Мадара оказался в постели, зажатый между ними двумя, были один безумнее другого. Может, он собирался свернуть ему шею, когда Тобирама неизбежно окажется у него между бедер. Может, решил лично проверить выбор Изуны, набравшись маниакальной фиксации на контроле от нии-сана -  _ черт, твою мать,  _ если он еще раз припомнит брата, у него упадет безвозвратно, а этого события в  _ этих _ обстоятельствах он не переживет. 

В следующий раз, когда Изуну посетит настолько же гениальная идея, он лучше просто пойдет в кузницу и сунет член в расплавленный металл - эффект будет точно таким же, но нервов уйдет куда меньше.

\- Ты заснул? - щелкнул пальцами у него под носом Изуна. 

Тобирама раздраженно отпихнул его руку от лица, потом вышел из Мадары целиком. Того рефлекторно передернуло - похоже, чувствительность у обоих была одинаковая. 

\- Перевернись, - скомандовал он, пытаясь вложить всю свою уверенность в это слово.

Мадара приподнялся на локтях и фыркнул. 

\- Я так не думаю, - оскалившись, сообщил он. 

Изуна вытянулся вдоль Мадары гибкой тенью и что-то горячо зашептал ему в шею. Тот сначала нахмурился, потом усмехнулся. Ощущение опасности засвербило под ребрами, будто он был не голый в их спальне, а напротив этих двоих на арене, в полном доспехе. 

Все произошло очень быстро - ну еще бы, естественно Мадара был хорош и в тайдзюцу. Гребаное совершенство, если судить по восторженным речам Изуны, солнце сошло на землю, чтобы озарить их всех своим существованием. Самым верным способом начать драку было намекнуть Изуне на истинный расклад дел - а именно, что его драгоценный нии-сан был сущим наказанием, посланным им за грехи всех предыдущих поколений. 

Наказание обхватило его крепкими бедрами и в одно движение перевернуло на спину, тяжело усевшись сверху. Довольное лицо Изуны тут же оказалось за плечом Мадары, рука перехватила поперек груди. Тобирама попытался привстать, но от тычка в плечи откинулся назад, а дальше связные мысли его покинули, когда чья-то рука - очевидно, Изуны, раз Мадара уперся ему в плечи, отстраненно отметил он - пару раз провела по члену и снова направила его внутрь. Мадара опустился на него до конца и выдохнул, откинув голову назад - Изуна тут же прилип к его шее, зашарил руками по плечам, бокам, навалился сзади, чтобы дотянуться своими жадными пальцами и до Тобирамы. Взгляд у него был ошалелый, судя по предыдущему опыту, он был готов спустить хоть сейчас. 

Мадара цокнул языком, недовольно хмыкнул - и, о боже, Тобирама был готов поверить в чудеса, Изуна послушался, отлип от него. Он аккуратно устроился сзади, обняв Мадару со спины и, уложив подбородок ему на плечо, осоловело уставился на Тобираму, довольно улыбнулся. 

Весь этот клан, очевидно, был не в себе. 

Происходящее все еще не укладывалось в голове, поэтому он решил действовать самым простым способом - вцепился Учихе в бока и резко толкнулся в него, раз, другой. Мадара снова громко выдохнул, и сам двинул бедрами, задавая темп. Сияющее лицо Изуны у него за плечом, казалось, сейчас треснет пополам - Тобирама решил было сконцентрироваться на нем, чтобы не кончить раньше времени, но это оказалось очевидно плохой идеей, когда тот закусил губу и сдвинул одну руку Мадаре на низ живота, будто мог почувствовать за мощными пластами пресса член глубоко внутри. 

Чудной баланс на троих каким-то образом работал, ритм выравнивался, становилось жарче и потная кожа начала прилипать - казалось, из комнаты выкачали весь воздух. Тобирама отпустил спазматически сжатые пальцы и провел ладонями по ребрам Мадары вверх, путаясь руками и переплетаясь пальцами с Изуной. От ощущений сносило башку - если трахаться с самим Изуной было примерно как тушить огонь маслом, то трахаться с Мадарой было как пытаться разгрести руками красные от жара угли. Мысли путались, ровно как заплетающиеся тела, слишком много всего было - ощущений, звуков, прикосновений.

Изуна завозился сзади, и Тобирама почти собрался с силами спросить, какого черта он там делает, как внезапно задохнулся, почувствовав, как вдоль его члена скользнули липкие от масла пальцы. Мадара сипло вдохнул через зубы и завел одну руку назад, ухватив Изуну за волосы, выгнулся. Глаза полыхнули кроваво-красным, и Тобираме стоило бы мужественно попрощаться с жизнью, но он только резче двинул бедрами и положил ладонь Мадаре на член, двинул рукой, обвел пальцем головку. 

Дальше все слилось в калейдоскоп отрывочных картинок и бьющих по вискам ощущений - напряженный до предела Мадара, черное полотнище его волос, умелые и жадные руки Изуны и его горячечный взгляд, мечущийся неуловимым красным росчерком между ними двумя, три пары рук и три влажных рта - а дальше была секундная темнота и огненный росчерк, пробивающий вдоль всего тела, попытка вдохнуть и расслабленная тяжесть, возвращающийся кусочками мозаики реальный мир.

Мадара встал первым, недовольно распихал их локтями и поднялся на ноги, потягиваясь. Изуна с восторгом уставился, как перекатились мышцы, крыльями поднялись у лопаток, как Мадара повел плечами и недовольно хмыкнул под нос, нащупывая пальцами кровоподтек на шее. 

Тобирама не смог слету определить, чем он вытер бедра - перед глазами плыло - но почти с полной уверенностью подумал, что вещь была его. Сил опротестовать это не было, так что он просто прикрыл лицо ладонью, с силой потирая веки.

\- Смени здесь белье, - приказным голосом сообщил Мадара, очевидно, обращаясь к Изуне, пока запахивал нижнее кимоно. - И прикажи прибраться.

Взгляд его неодобрительно прошелся по развороченной комнате и остановился на Тобираме, будто Мадара раздумывал, дать ли отдельные указания насчет того, как убрать отсюда его вместе с ворохом пропотевших простыней. 

\- Он доволен, - сообщил Изуна, когда за Мадарой закрылись сёдзи и его раздражающая органы чувств чакра стала удаляться.

\- Это был “доволен”? 

\- Если бы он был недоволен, тебя бы уже не было в живых, - хмыкнул Изуна и уселся на футоне, тоже потягиваясь. 

\- Как бы не так. 

Изуна безмолвно закатил глаза, демонстрируя всем видом, что он думает о любом, посмевшем замахнуться на уровень его брата. 

\- Я даже не буду спрашивать, что у вас тут происходит, но ты всех, с кем спишь, тащишь в постель к Мадаре?

\- Нет, - пожал плечами Изуна. - Ты пока первый. 

\- Тогда с какой стати ты этим загорелся?

\- Мадара всегда отдавал мне лучшее, - пожал плечами Изуна. - Если же что-то хорошее доставалось мне, я с ним всегда делился, так еще с самого детства. 

Он усмехнулся и закинул руки за голову, снова лениво потягиваясь. 

\- Правда, заставить его принять это что-то порой та еще работа. 

\- Это что, был комплимент? - скептически поднял бровь Тобирама.

\- Мечтай, - фыркнул Изуна.

Он обернулся через плечо, задумчиво рассматривая его, будто что-то планировал, потом развернулся целиком, перекинул ногу через его бедра и уселся верхом. Ровно так же сидел совсем недавно старший Учиха, и сейчас это казалось наваждением, канашибари - дурацкая детская страшилка, ночью придет ёкай и усядется тебе на грудь, улыбнется в три ряда зубов, вытянет душу, если ты покажешь слабость. Он отогнал глупые ассоциации, привычно огладил бедра Изуны, скользнул руками на спину.

\- Но знаешь, - сказал Изуна, двинувшись пару раз и ухмыльнулся, почувствовав задницей его прямую заинтересованность в происходящем. - Убедить его однажды - сущая мука, но на следующий раз уже гораздо проще.

\- Нет, - твердо сказал Тобирама.

\- Да, - так же твердо сказал Изуна.

Он улыбнулся, хищно - зубов было два ряда, не три, но душу он, похоже, все же вознамерился вытянуть целиком.


End file.
